Oozora Dreamer
Oozora Dreamer (大空ドリーマー) is the first song performed by PPP during their debut concert in Episode 8: PPP Live. It was included on the Youkoso Japari Park e single, also containing the anime's opening theme song, Youkoso Japari Park e (Song). Promotional Video Lyrics (Kanji) ぱぱ　ぴぷ　ぺぺ　ぽぱっぽー ぱぱ　ぺぱぷ 空は飛べないけど 夢のツバサがある　だから POTA POTA　汗水流して PAKU PAKU　大きく育って いつか大空を制すのだ！ 泣いたり笑ったり Pop People Party, PPP おしくらまんじゅう　押し愛へし愛 厳しい環境　全然へっちゃらだい ちょっとそっち詰めなさい！ お前があっちいけよー！ ぎゅっぎゅっぎゅっぎゅ ほゎ〜あったかい！ 真っさらな大地に足跡を残せ 願いを強く抱いて 旅立つ時は今！ 空は飛べないけど 夢のツバサがある　だから POTA POTA　汗水流して PAKU PAKU　大きく育って いつか大空を制すのだ！ 泣いたり笑ったり Pop People Party, PPP 一生懸命　おしゃれアピール 一生一回　楽しまなきゃ損 この色かわいいよねー！ 髪飾りほしーなー！ わぃっわぃっわぃっわぃっ あぁ〜とまらない！ 好きな人には気づいて欲しいの 息を深く吸い込んで 飛び込め青い未来！ 海は泳げるけど 恋に溺れちゃうの　君と PETA PETA　心触れ合って PUN PUN　よそ見はしないで いつも私だけ愛して 泣いたり笑ったり Pop People Party, PPP 声が枯れようとも 愛を歌い続けよう　そして PYUN PYUN　世界を旅して PIKA PIKA　光り輝いて どこまでも君と行くのだ！ 空は飛べないけど 夢のツバサがある　だから POTA POTA　汗水流して PAKU PAKU　大きく育って いつか大空を制すのだ！ 泣いたり笑ったり Pop People Party, PPP ぱぱ　ぴぷ　ぺぺ　ぽぱっぽー ぱぱ　ぺぱぷ Lyrics (Romaji) papa pipu pepe popappo papa pepapu sora wa (sora wa) tobenai kedo (oo-) yume no (yume no) tsubasa ga aru (fuu!) dakara POTA POTA asemizu naga shite PAKU PAKU ookiku sodatte itsuka oozora o seisu no da! naitari warattari POP PEOPLE PARTY, pepapu Princess: "Jiko shoukai iku wa yo! Purinsesu!" Emperor: "Koutei!" Gen: "Gen!" Rocker: "Iwabi!" Hululu: "Hululu~" Princess: "Go-nin sorotte!" Everyone: "Pepapu!" (out of sync) Princess: "Attenai desu yo!" oshikura manjuu oshiai heshiai kibishii kankyou zenzen hecchara dai chotto socchi tsumenasai omae ga acchi ike yo! gyu gyu gyu gyu howa, attakai! massara na daichi ni ashiato o nokose negai o tsuyoku daite tabidatsu toki wa ima! sora wa (sora wa) tobenai kedo (oo-) yume no (yume no) tsubasa ga aru (fuu!) dakara POTA POTA asemizu naga shite PAKU PAKU ookiku sodatte itsuka oozora o seisu no da! naitari warattari POP PEOPLE PARTY, pepapu Princess: "Minna mou ikkai iku wa yo! Purinsesu!" Emperor: "Koutei!" Gen: "Gen!" Rocker: "Iwabi!" Hululu: "Hululu-" Princess "Go-nin sorotte!" Everyone: "Pepapu!" Princess: "Yareba dekiru janai!" isshou kenmei! oshare apiiru isshou ikkai! tanoshi manakya son! kono iro kawaii yo ne-! kami kazari hoshii na! wai wai wai wai aa, tomaranai! suki na hito ni wa ki tzuite hoshii no iki wo fukaku suikonde tobikome aoi mirai! umi wa (umi wa) oyogeru kedo (oo-) koi ni (koi ni) oborechau no (fuu!) kimi to PETA PETA kokoro fure atte PUN PUN yoso mi wa shinai de itsumo watashi dake ai shite naitari warttari POP PEOPLE PARTY, pepapu koe ga kareyou tomo ai wo utai tsudzukeyou soshite PYUN PYUN sekai wo tabishite PIKA PIKA hikari kagayaite doko made mo kimi to yuku no da! sora wa (sora wa) tobenai kedo (oo-) yume no (yume no) tsubasa ga aru (fuu!) dakara POTA POTA asemizu naga shite PAKU PAKU ookiku sodatte itsuka oozora o seisu no da! naitari warattari POP PEOPLE PARTY, pepapu papa pipu pepe popappu papa pepapu Lyrics (English) papa pipu pepe popappo papa PePaPu I can't fly through the sky, but I have dreams to be my wings! And that's why... Drip, drip, I'll work up a huge sweat Munch munch, I'll grow up big and strong Someday, I'll rule the skies! Crying and laughing, we're the Pop People Party, PPP! Princess: "Let's introduce ourselves! Princess!" Emperor: "Emperor!" Gen "Gen!" Rocker: "Rocker!" Hululu: "Hululu-" Princess: "All together, now!" Everyone: "PePaPu!" (out of sync) Princess: "We messed it up...!" Push and shove? More like "push and love"! Harsh environment? I'm totally fine! Make some room, will you? No, YOU move! Squeeze squeeze squeeze squeeze Wow, so warm! I'll leave behind my tracks in this brand-new world and hold onto my dreams tightly. It's time to embark on my journey! I can't fly through the sky, but I have dreams to be my wings! And that's why... Drip, drip, I'll work up a huge sweat Munch munch, I'll grow up big and strong Someday, I'll rule the skies! Crying and laughing, we're the Pop People Party, PPP! Princess: "Okay, let's try this again, everyone. Princess!" Emperor: "Emperor!" Gen: "Gen!" Rocker "Rocker!" Hululu "Hululu-" Princess: "All together, now!" Everyone: "Pepapu!" Princess: "See, we can do it if we try!" Always giving it my all! And doing it with style This is once in a lifetime! So I better live it up! This colour is cute-! I want to get a hair accessory! Yadda yadda yadda yadda Ugh, they won't stop! I want the person I love to notice me so I'll take a deep breath, and dive right into the blue future! I can swim through the ocean, but I'm drowning in love! So let's... Pitter, patter, bring our hearts together Hmph, hmph, and don't you look at anybody else always loving me and me alone! Through tears and laughter, we're the Pop People Party, PePaPu! Even if my voice goes hoarse, I'll continue to sing of my love. And that's why... Zoom, zoom, I'll travel the world Sparkle, sparkle, shining my light going anywhere and everywhere together with you! I can't fly through the sky, but I have dreams to be my wings! And that's why... Drip, drip, I'll work up a huge sweat Gobble, gobble, I'll grow up big and strong Someday, I'll rule the skies! Crying and laughing, we're the Pop People Party, PPP! papa pipu pepe popappo papa PePaPu Category:Music Category:Song Category:Media Category:Meta